[unreadable] This is a proposal for continuation of a research training program for postdoctoral trainees in Digestive Diseases and Nutrition, as well as for pre-doctoral trainees in Nutrition. This program's overall goal is to continue to provide outstanding scientific training for our trainees in order to prepare them for careers as independent investigators. Candidates for the post-doctoral training in Digestive Diseases and Nutrition must have a M.D. and/or Ph.D. degree and commitment to careers in academic medicine and sciences. They will be selected by an Executive Committee which includes the Principal Investigator, the Dean of Biological Sciences, the two Co-PIs, and other key members of the training faculty. Candidates for predoctoral training will be those applying for entry into the doctoral cluster program with specific interests in molecular nutrition and metabolism (the graduate program of the Committee on Human Nutrition and Nutritional Biology (CHNNB). The latter appointments will be made by the Executive Committee on the basis of recommendations by the CHNNB. This training will be carried out at the University of Chicago in the G.I./Nutrition Sections of Medicine and Pediatrics as well as in the Departments of Pathology, Biochemistry & Molecular Biology, Molecular Genetics & Cell Biology, Pharmacological & Physiological Sciences, CHNNB and Committee on Immunology. In addition, a new clinical scholar Masters program in Digestive Disease Health Sciences has been created over the past year to address the growing need for skilled investigators in clinical and translational research. Matriculants to this program must fulfill the requirements for a Master Degree in Health Studies and perform research in digestive diseases with experienced mentors of the GI adult and pediatric clinical training faculty. Oversight mechanisms are in place to ensure high standards of training and trainee progress and development. In summary, outstanding research facilities, excellence in collaborative and experienced mentorship and ever increasing scope of research opportunities will prepare trainees well as independent scientists and clinicians for investigative careers in Digestive Diseases and Nutritio [unreadable] [unreadable]